The use of bone stabilization/fixation devices to align or position bones is well established. Furthermore, the use of spinal bone stabilization/fixation devices to align or position specific vertebrae or a region of the spine is well established. Typically such devices for the spine utilize a spinal fixation element, comprised of a relatively rigid member such as a plate, board or rod that is used as a coupler between adjacent vertebrae. Such a spinal fixation element can effect a rigid positioning of adjacent vertebrae when attached to the pedicle portion of the vertebrae using pedicle bone anchorage screws. Once the coupled vertebrae are spatially fixed in position, procedures can be performed, healing can proceed or spinal fusion may take place.
Spinal fixation elements may be introduced to stabilize the various vertebrae of the spine. Some devices for this purpose are designed to be attached directly to the spine, but the generally invasive nature of standard paraspinal approach used to implant these devices poses drawbacks. For example, the use of conventional pedicle screws and hooks is a relatively invasive protocol resulting in muscle disruption and blood loss.